Shipping:AureliaShipping
---- AureliaShipping (Japanese: サトリエ SatoRie) is the belief that Ash Ketchum and belong in a romantic relationship. Anime evidence Lillie's hints * Alola to New Adventure! : When Lillie is scared by a Tauros, she hides behind Ash and grabs onto his shoulder. * Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! : Ash is very impressed by Lillie's knowledge of Pokémon food, and compliments her, which causes her to break out into a deep blush. * Alolan Open House! : When Ash introduces Lillie to his mother, Lillie's butler, Hobbes, states that Ash has been looking after her in a nice way, and Delia finds it sweet, but thinks that Ash is probably the one being looked after. And while Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and Kiawe state that they will help Ash learn more about the Alola region, Lillie states that she wants to learn more as well, and that she and Ash should learn together. When comparing Ash and his mother, Lillie notes that they both have kind hearts. * Lulled to La-La Land! : Lillie blushes and sparkles at Ash eating to counteract Morelull draining his energy. Lillie also helps Ash by handing him more food. * The Ol' Raise and Switch! : Lillie is inspired by Ash to battle with Pikachu, and his inspiration also gives her the confidence needed to win the battle. * A Dream Encounter! : Lillie says that Ash is a strong trainer when trying to convince Lusamine to let him look after Nebby. * Deceiving Appearances! : Lillie blushes and says that she was glad to help after Ash credits her quick reaction for helping him catch the Ditto. * Mission: Total Recall! : Lillie blushes as she giggles and thanks Ash and Rotom for cheering her up. * Faba's Revenge! : Lillie calls Ash over to look at Rowlet and Nebby sleeping in his backpack. * The Professors' New Adventure! : Lillie thanks Ash and Pikachu before thanking the rest of her friends, and says that she doesn't think they would have been able to do it without the two of them. * Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! : In the post-episode Poké Problem segment, Lillie falls asleep on top of Ash's back and puts her arm around him after listening to the recording of 's song. * SM064 : Lillie is the one who comes up with the idea to make a costume for Ash. * Bright Lights, Big Changes! : Lillie is the one who proceeds to comfort Ash when it seems like the Rotom Pokédex will be leaving him. Ash's hints * Lillie's Eg-xhilirating Challenge! : When Lillie is reading the book about eggs, Ash appears to be in awe. * Getting to Know You! : While Mallow expresses concern about leaving Lillie on her own with Snowy, Ash believes that she'll be fine, showing that he has faith in her. * A Glaring Rivalry! : After encountering Gladion in town, Ash follows Lillie back to her mansion. As she expresses concern about her brother, Ash expresses concern about towards her. After hearing Hobbes's story, Ash comforts Lillie by saying that Gladion is a great person. * The Ol' Raise and Switch! : When Lillie shows that she's now able to touch Pikachu, Ash is very impressed and asks Lillie for a battle, allowing her to use Pikachu while he uses Snowy. * A Dream Encounter! : Ash goes with Lillie's suggested nickname of 'Nebby' for the that he discovered. * Deceiving Appearances! : Ash credits Lillie for helping him catch the runaway Ditto. * A Masked Warning! : Ash tells Gladion that he should visit Lillie sometime, and that she's doing well. * Mission: Total Recall! : Ash feels guilty after Gladion chews him out for letting Lillie see Type: Null, and the next day, walks with her after school in an attempt to cheer her up. * Rescuing the Unwilling! : Ash grabs Lillie around the waist when pushing her out of the way of the Nihilego-controlled Lusamine's attack and is shown holding onto her afterwards. Other hints * Alola!! : One of the lyrics is "the sun, the moon, Pokémon, that girl", with that "that girl" likely referring to Lillie, as she appears on screen when the lyric is sung. Ash is represented by the sun, while Lillie is represented by the moon. * Aim to Be a Pokémon Master : For the lyric of "in that girl's skirt", the scene of Lillie hiding behind Ash from the Tauros is shown. For the lyric, "I'll get you, Pokémon!", the scene of Lillie hitting Ash in the head with a Poke Ball is shown. * The Professors' New Adventure! : After Ash tells Lillie that she can depend on her friends anytime, Sophocles playfully nudges Ash's elbow. Similarities * Both have a deep love for . * Both have risked their lives to save the lives of their Pokémon; Ash with multiple of his Pokémon, and Lillie with Snowy. * Both of them wear hats. * Both are the caretakers of Nebby (Ash in the anime canon and Lillie in the game and manga canon). * Both live with Professor Kukui (again, Ash in the anime canon and Lillie in the game canon). * Both of them are new students; in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, they were the only ones who didn't already know Ilima, and in Sours for the Sweet! they were the only ones who didn't know Ulu. Names origin *''Aurelia'' is derived from the jellyfish species , in reference to Lillie's resemblance to Nihilego. It was selected by fans in a poll against several other options. Category:Ships with Ash Category:Ships with Lillie ja:サトリエ